Integral imaging stereoscopic display technology is a naked-eye three-dimensional (3D) display technology without using any visual-assist device. The technology has simple processes of recording and displaying, and provides a full-parallax and full color real display without visual fatigue brought by 3D display, so it becomes an interest in 3D display field.
A conventional technology for realizing the integral imaging employs a micro-lens array or small-hole array, and spot array. It is already known a display device with improved depth of field, i.e., multi-layer display. The multi-layer display can display foreground and background respectively by using at least two LCD panels which overlap and space apart from each other, so that a sense of depth is generated. A 3D image is obtained by two pictures with same content and small difference in luminance and size displayed on the front and back panels, respectively.